Change The Tide Of History
by SeventhAssassin
Summary: The world became upside down as war rage upon the sea. The Pirate King not only got seriously sick but also lost half of his nakama. Chrono the time manipulator was awakened to serve his masters, the Pirate King and Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army. The decision is made, change the history for better or worse starting Marineford. Timetravel!Sabo&Luffy&Chopper "ASL brothers"


The night sky was strange, its color was pale red while the moon that's supposed to be bright was crimson. Everything were nothing but silence, the sea was still, not waving as it used to. The trees were same which gives fright to anyone who could experience this. On the small island somewhere in East Blue, there's a small hut indicating someone was home. That someone went out to take something to the small garden, that someone wasn't a human but a reindeer walking in two feet.

After grabbing the needed herbs, he immediately went inside the hut. Everything were simple, just good for survival. The reindeer went to the table where tools and other items were ready and began making medicine. For this reindeer there's a desperate within his eyes at the same time depress. On the wall sticks a pirate flag, a Straw Hat Flag.

The reindeer continue making medicine until he heard a den den mushi ringing. Stopping temporarily to his work to answer the call.

"Who's this?" The reindeer questioned.

"Chopper it's me… Nami." A woman's voice on the other side answered. The reindeer named Chopper asked in concern, "What's wrong Nami? Is everything doing well there?"

"Well not really…" The woman named Nami answered, voice very tired and weak. "We're still fine… although I'm more worried about him."

Chopper took a deep breath, knowing who she's concern the most. "Luffy is resting. I gave him his medicine a while ago before he slept… Although I'm concern about his appetite, he won't eat no matter how much I persist him, thankfully he eats fruits like apple but only one."

"I see." Nami gave a tired and worried look projected by the snail, "Is he… getting better? Can he…"

Chopper shook his head, "He's good enough to walk but as a doctor I don't recommend him to push himself and fight again. His body began to take the consequence of everything he's been doing ever since he started his journey. Now it's either he could recover or be paralyze in the rest of his life. Add the fact he… well…"

"What? What happened Chopper?" Nami began to panic, worried for the man named Luffy.

Chopper took a deep breath, wanting to tear up but holding himself. He needed to be strong, for Luffy, for his Captain the only one who didn't judge who he is and accepted him, gave him a chance to make his dream come true, to become the greatest doctor that could cure any illness, no matter how grave it is and for that, he can't lose, especially not him.

"He got Lung Tumor, Nami." The news shocked her to the core, "I didn't expect this actually, I only found out a week ago. Sorry for not telling but I kind of panic when I found out and I have to call Trafalgar for aid."

"Chopper would he be okay? Would he survive?"

"That's what I will do and the reason why I need him. His best in surgeon so he's the only one who I could count on."

"I-I see… so, is he coming?"

"He said it might take a while. He's currently busy dealing with the marines at the same time the people there need medical attention. He's stuck and I have no choice but to wait until he's done."

"Sigh… this can't be happening."

Nami wasn't sure how to react about this, how was she supposed to tell this to everyone? Mostly his father?

"I already inform this to Dragon." Chopper informed as if reading what she's thinking. "I believe Sabo is coming his way."

"I see…"

"Again sorry for not telling."

"Don't worry, I know you prioritize Luffy more than informing us and if ever it crossed your mind, maybe you're worried how we will react. I will inform this to Sanji… hopefully I could contact Robin too. We lost contact with her three days ago and we're kind of worried."

"I see… I hope she's fine I mean… Luffy blamed himself this whole time ever since Zoro and the others were…"

The two became mute, knowing how Luffy continuously blame himself ever since the death of Zoro, Franky, Brook and Ussop to give the rest an escape route. It started three years ago after they arrived to Raftel and Luffy became a pirate king and crew's dreams were achieved, they were heading to their next adventure when they were stopped by Marines led by Akainu with admirals and vice admirals. This boils Luffy's blood for he's the one who killed his brother and the one who gave him this large scar in his chest. The battle heated up, Luffy pushed himself no matter how much dangerous the damage he's been received. He didn't give up and finally, he defeated him.

That's also the time when his body began to give up and fell. The crew took the fallen captain and continue their travel hopping in the next island they could rest but it seems things don't go as plan because a bunch of marine arrive and began attacking them. Everyone who had almost no strength from their battle tried their escape using Coup de Burst but the Marines were prepared that they able to block their escape. Having no choice, the crew attacked the Marines without Luffy and Chopper who's tending him. The situation didn't go to their favor as more Marines kept coming, as if they had truly prepared all their men just for capturing the current Pirate King.

Making a decision, Zoro had told to have Chopper, Luffy, Nami, Robin and Sanji get out the ship and escape while they distract the Marines. Those who were chosen protested but Franky had come to agree to the plan, even Ussop and Brook. Reluctant the four with unconscious Luffy went on the small boat and began their escape. As they gone further not ones the Marines noticed their escape but what happened next gave horror to the survivors. On the Marine side was some kind of giant twirling sphere appeared before them. Robin was the most horror when she saw it, telling it's one of the ancient weapon that's supposed to be gone from the Void Century.

The said weapon shot the Thousand Sunny with a powerful beam causing for the waves of the sea wave really strong that pushed the surviving crew further from the battle. When the wave finally but slowly calmed down, that's how they saw Sunny disappeared with the rest of those who left behind. Nothing were left, not even ashes.

The government had announced the death of the Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy and his crew to the whole world, causing some panic, anger and disbelief to those who believe in them especially the Straw Hat Grant Fleet, Red Haired Yonko, the leader of the Revolutionary and the only left brother of the Pirate King. Thought they able to clear the wrongness when the survivors got into hide and safety, although they didn't hide the fact four of their Nakama died for them to escape. They also warn them about the Ancient Weapon which soon resulted for the intense battle to become fierce and dangerous as many had died, enemy and comrade, no one was safe, not even civilian themselves.

"How long will this war come to its end? It's been… how many years… three?" Nami can't help but ask, already exhausted from everything. "It's been so long but still until now we found no key how to destroy that weapon. If Franky is with us maybe, he could think of something but… he's gone and we have no choice but to depend on Robin to find a way."

"I know Nami… But don't worry, we'll find a way. I mean we all already fulfilled our dreams and we finally made Luffy's dream come true too and even avenge the death of Ace and Whitebeard. We also took down Blackbeard too! No matter what kind of situation we are in I'm sure in the end we'll be able to find peace and this time, give them a proper morn. Okay?" Chopper said almost in tears, trying everything he could to be positive to cheer Nami up.

The Straw Hat had engaged battle against Blackbeard's pirates before they arrived to Raftel. It was a hard battle that almost took each other's life, in the end Luffy with Sabo who's with them in their adventure had won the bloody battle. They had called their grandfather, Monkey D. Garp to take his body and had him prison to death.

Thankfully his word worked, "Thank you Chopper. Please look after our Captain. I'll keep fooling everyone thinking the Pirate Kind Luffy is still kicking to tell the world he's still alive. The Revolutionary are really helpful for us."

"I see, glad to hear." Chopper said, happy that no matter how much torn the crew actually was they still find a way to support each other, especially for their Captain.

"I got to go now Chopper, keep me update about Luffy."

"Okay, same to you Nami."

"Yeah"

That's when the communication turned off. Chopper gave a sigh, trying to process everything he had heard before continuing his work.

When he's done, he immediately went the inside the room to check Luffy just to see him awake, staring the ceiling in silence while the strawhat the captain cherish and treasure was silent on the bedside. Luffy's body was way different ever since he got seriously sick, his body got slim, paled and eyes almost dead from both depression and hopelessness that pains the rest of the surviving crew. There's also a nasogastric intubation connected to his nose to help his breathing. Chopper approached his Captain.

"How are you feeling Luffy?" He questioned as he began working on checking him up.

Luffy was silent, not grinning nor smiling, only blank. Chopper wanted to tear up from this display but hold himself, he needed to be strong, for Luffy's sake because he's a doctor dammit!

Before things could go more wrong, Luffy finally spoke. "Chopper… can I… go outside? I need… some fresh… air." His voice was hoarse, kind of little expected.

Chopper smiled, finally getting the respond, "Sure Luffy, wait until I get a wheelchair and water for you."

Chopper finished his checking quickly walked off to take the wheelchair and glass of water. He had Luffy first drink some water then in Chopper's heavy point, he carried Luffy so gently like he's a fragile glass to the wheelchair with few equipment that helps his captain's health then pushed it until they gone outside.

The expected fresh air wasn't really there but Luffy doesn't seem to mind, he just wanted to go outside. Chopper understood this so he stayed by his side in quietness… that until Luffy felt some kind of presence that he began to glare, this action was enough to make Chopper into position in battle but what they had seen was unexpected.

A man suddenly appeared before them. His appearance was too unique, eyes were yellowish, hair were mix of green, black and red colors, his body had some kind of red and black waving pattern, a pocket watch attached so deep to his chest and his clothes were only dark fabric wrapped around his lower part and light sleeveless jeans.

This man in front of them stared emotionless, eyes fix to the Straw Hat Captain that made Chopper tense and ready to protect him anytime he attacked.

Luffy on the other hand stared his him back, both studying each other, not leaving any details nor let their guard down.

"Luffy!" A familiar voice called, turning to the new arrival it was the Chief of Staff from the Revolutionary, Sabo. The blond narrowed his eyes on the suspicious person in front of his brother and doctor that he immediately run to their side and draw out his staff, pointing the man in front of them. "Who are you?" He asked, complete serious and cautious.

The man before them gave a slight bow, "I am Chrono, the Time Manipulator." The man introduced himself as Chrono said, "I am here as the awakener told me to come and greet my new masters."

"Masters?" This questioned Chopper, not understanding at all. Well same goes for Luffy while Sabo tried to remember where he had heard his name until it click.

"Chrono… as in the god of Time Chrono?" Sabo questioned but still on guard in case he attacked.

"Yes." Chrono answered, "It's been almost nine hundred years ever since my last awakening. Now I am here to see what I could offer to my masters."

"Masters? Who are those Masters?" Sabo questioned. Lowering his staff down for a bit. Seeing this, Chopper did as well but protectiveness still in place.

"According to my awakener, I have two masters. Monkey D. Luffy and Outlook Sabo, as my awakener's wish I am here to be at your service." Chrono kneel down to bow before them.

The said masters could only blink, not understanding how they became masters. Thankfully Chopper voice their running questions.

"I may ask, how come Luffy and Sabo became your masters? Who is this awakener you talked about?" Chrono eyed them before answering, "The one who awakened me was a woman named Nico Robin, unfortunately she's heavily damage which I could see from the ambush of a certain organization. Upon her near death, she found the Poneglyphs that could awaken me and succeeded. She's supposed to be my master but unfortunately with her dying would be impossible but she gave me her last desire which I took as order. Her desire is for me to help Monkey D. Luffy and Outlook Sabo for the war they're facing and so here I am at your service."

For some reason they felt the time suddenly stopped, processing everything he had told but one thing sink to Luffy's mind. Another one of his Nakama, Robin died. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, he's very mad to both World governments for killing her and himself for not being there to help her. He's a Pirate King dammit! What kind of Pirate King is he when he can't even protect his Nakama? Dammit!

"Luffy stop this is not your fault." Chopper said to calm his captain. He knew what he's thinking, he hated the fact Robin already passed away but Luffy blaming himself again on something he didn't do pain him too.

Sabo on the other hand felt the same way as Luffy. He knew Luffy is heavily sick, add the fact four of his Nakama died to keep him safe, now add Robin on the list. He promised to both himself and Ace he will protect their younger brother no matter what, but from everything that's happening the one that would kill him was actually the pain of his Nakama loosing, he can't let his little brother feel more pain than he already had. He need to do something!

Chrono only observed the new masters, he knew how much this two hold pain within their hearts. Even though he's asleep this whole time, it doesn't mean he doesn't know what's actually happening in the world. The Ancient Weapon that's supposed to be sealed was out and being used by the organization they called themselves the World Government, the war continue these whole three years and none of them holding back. In all honesty, he's very impress to the Revolutionary Leader, Monkey D. Dragon for still keeping himself strong and never giving up. Now here Nico Robin who's supposed to be his master had passed him to this two whom he never expected for one of them to be Dragon's son and the Pirate King, things could get interesting.

"Those bastards… those damn bastards!" Luffy can't hold his anger toward them. Not only they took his older brother but also his Nakama, those precious to him, his home and the innocents. He could never forgive them, never!

Then Luffy began to cough really harsh and hard, this made Chopper and Sabo panic seeing Luffy just cough with blood.

"Luffy you need to rest." Chopper said as he began pulling the wheelchair inside the hut when Luffy shook his head, not wanting to leave. "Wait Cho-Chopper… I'm… fi-cough cough cough!"

"Chopper take him in." Sabo told the doctor first before facing his little brother gently, "Luffy don't blame yourself, I will take care of everything."

"Sa-Sabo… cough cough cough!" Luffy was began to feel weak ones again. The news about Robin's death had worsen his health.

"Don't push yourself Sabo, I don't want you go dying. Please tell Nami and Sanji the same thing, I don't want Luffy to feel worse than he should be." Chopper said in concern.

Sabo nodded, "I will."

Chopper brought Luffy in then closed the door. Now with both gone, Sabo faced Chrono who had a stoic expression.

"Chrono, you are a time manipulator and I am one of your masters, correct?" Sabo questioned. Chrono nodded, waiting what would he wish for him to do. Sabo spoke, determination clearly to his voice. "Then can you take me back in time?"

Chrono stood up, eyes fix to his master. "You wish to change history?"

Sabo nodded, "If there's a possibility to change the time I will."

"Very well, but please remember the kind of changes you wish to make could either give a better future or worst. Are you prepare for the consequences?"

"Yes." There's no hesitation in Sabo's answer. This made Chrono amused but never showing it. "Very well… what time would you wish to travel?"

"Well the time where everything had begun." Sabo said in his thinking posture, thinking where it actually began.

"Marineford?" Chrono questioned that gave Sabo a shock. He knew what's he talking about, the time of Ace's death ten years ago. "That's where all began?"

Chrono nodded then gave the information that his master wish to know, "I may be asleep but as a god of Time I knew what's happening to the world every seconds. The World Government haven't found the ancient weapon but they do began planning for this coming day, but first they need to destroy the hindrance for their plan."

Sabo thought for a moment before finding his answer, "Ace."

"Whitebeard is an additional which made the progress of plan quicken its place." Chrono added as he nodded to himself, "If those two are alive and stronger than the present, it would turn things more around, especially they wouldn't have a time to actually find the ancient weapon they been using until now."

Sabo could agree to that, their mind would be fix on eliminating them, they won't have a time to discover the ancient weapon. Still there's an _if_ , he need to make sure first even though he would really much like the idea coming back where Marineford happened, because this time he could finally be there, he could save Ace, his brother!

"What made you thought the World Government won't discover this weapon?" Sabo questioned.

"I am a time manipulator for a reason, I could see many possibilities and timeline. Out of those, only this timeline the Government had discovered the ancient weapon. For other timeline it would be either my awakener and her crew, you and the revolutionary or her."

"Her?"

"Another person who's not involve to any side. I assure you this person had no problem because instead of awakening it, she just let it be."

Sabo nodded, he knew Chrono can't lie especially to his masters so he immediately believes him. "If we change what happened to Marineford, what would happen to the future?"

"Many possibilities, what kind of future the new present will stir is up to them whenever it would lead for better or for worse."

'A reasonable answer.' Sabo nodded, "Then… what would happen to this present?"

"Changes will happen, this present won't be remembered."

'Good… now the critical question.' Sabo questioned the most important part, "What about the person who will travel the past?"

"Either they will continue to exist or perish. There are rules to keep the time stable."

"What are those rules?"

"One, the time traveler must know how to think rationally." A nod, "Two, whatever action the time traveler would take will change the future either slow or fast." Another nod, "The last and the most important part, the time traveler must never meets the counterpart self."

The last one was understandable, "What would happen if the time traveler meet the counterpart self?"

"The time traveler would gain a countdown." A pause before continuing, "The countdown started in one hour. If the countdown reached to zero, the time traveler will perish."

"So… does that mean the future of this person will no longer exist?"

"No, the time traveler would experience death unlike the rest who will feel nothing but changes."

'The time traveler would experience death but the future of the counterpart self is still in place… the time traveler would be remembered, be part of the history.' Sabo absorb the whole information to his mind, taking note the most importance especially the rules.

"But there's a way to save the time traveler from perishing." Chrono added, taking Sabo's attention. "What? There's a way?"

Chrono nodded, "If the time traveler could kill the counterpart self, not only the time traveler's life would be saved but also take the counterpart self's time."

'He's talking about replacing the counterpart self's time… something that bastard would do.' Sabo can't help but thought Blackbeard, oh he's so grateful he's gone because if he discovered Chrono before them the present is far worse than it should be.

"Will the time traveler still have a home?" Sabo questioned when he realized something which was confirm when Chrono shook his head, "The time where the time traveler belong will be replaced by the other version of itself. Ones the person became a time traveler the balance of this person's time will disappear."

'So that's why… its either to perish or steal the present's time to exist… Well nothing about them feel bad for me. The plan is settled.' Sabo nodded to himself before turning to Chrono, "I want to prepare, when I'm done we will initiate the plan. Do you understand Chrono?"

Chrono nodded, "As you wish." Mentally, 'So he made a decision… things would get even more interesting.'

Sabo went to the hut and opened it, "Come in Chrono."

The god of Time nodded then followed his master.

Sabo checked his little brother first who's resting to his bed but not sleeping. He went to his brother.

"Luffy how do you feel?" Sabo asked in concern. Luffy took a deep breath before answering, "Worst… I feel useless Sabo, I'm a Pirate King, a failure one."

"That's not true Luffy, things just don't go as we wish for. But this time, for sure will be." Sabo said, eyes harden in determination that he meant it. Luffy eyed his brother for a moment before asking him, "You really plan to travel back, do you?"

Sabo blinked for a moment before realizing how he knew, "Your observation haki is truly amazing Lu, but yes I plan doing that. But I don't want you following me."

Luffy frown, "Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I'm useless."

"That's not it. Its better if you are here Lu, I don't want to see you die like this. I'm sure the kind of present this would become you're not in bed or dead, I'll make sure of it."

Luffy huff, "Sabo you're not taking this alone."

"Says the person who's doing that this whole time." Sabo teased that made Luffy glared the blond brother but not denying it.

"When do you plan heading out?" Luffy asked instead. Sabo answered, "When I gathered all I need first. I need preparation."

Luffy nodded, "Okay but what do you plan to when you arrived back in time?"

"My first priority would be my past self." Sabo admittedly answered, "That time I don't remember you and Ace, but when I do I totally regretted forgetting both of you. I'm a Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary, my influence is enough that maybe I could change the tide of battle, prevent Ace's death. This time, I don't want my past self to experience this life of mine."

Luffy was silent, knowing how his brother until now still hate the fact he forgotten them and the fact he wasn't there to prevent this from happening. He already forgiven his brother, telling it's not his fault but again it wasn't easy to forgive themselves, even he still hates himself for being weak that time and unable to save Ace, his stupid brother.

"How will you make him remember?" Luffy asked instead. In all honesty he's never really smart to think but this illness of his made him learn how to think, not like he could actually stand up and play around like he usually did in the past.

"I have few ideas… realizing something this whole time I knew both of you as Strawhat Luffy and Fire Fist Ace, not your whole names. Maybe reminding my past self of your whole name with pictures could jolt his memories."

"You mean you never saw our bounty?"

"I only knew thanks to my subordinates. Wow now I know where I do wrong." Sabo said before sighing, how he's very disappointed to his past self. Sabo faced his little brother and smiled gently, "I will bring Ace with us, this time without fail."

Luffy stared his brother for a moment before answering, plan taking in place but never showing it. "I'm counting on you… Niichan."

Sabo can't help but smile brightly, niichan, how much he missed Luffy calling him that. At some point he's kind of little jealous of Ace because he stayed longer than him so definitely Ace had heard Luffy calling him Niichan more than him. That needs to be remedied.

"I will." Sabo kissed his forehead before standing up, "I better prepare, you better wait okay Luffy."

"Shishishi sure."

Sabo smiled for his brother for a moment before leaving the room. He went to Chopper next.

"Chopper can you make a medicine that I would need for my travel?" Sabo asked as he took a note and pen then began writing the list he needed. Chopper nodded, "Sure."

Giving the list, this made Chopper raised his eyebrow, "Why do you need this?"

"Personal. Can you?" Sabo asked. Chopper gave a sigh before nodding, "I don't know if I got all the ingredients needed but I'll make sure to give it to you. When do you need it?"

"As much as possible."

"Alright."

Chopper left to gather the herbs needed. On the other hand, Sabo took his den den mushi and began calling the Revolutionary Leader. It didn't take long for him to answer.

"Yes?"

"Dragon-san I need your help." Sabo began telling about Chrono's arrival, Nico Robin's fate and his plan.

The information Dragon was hearing from Sabo was either disbelief or confusing. In the end he knew what his Chief of Staff would choose to do and he believe he had no right to stop him.

"Very well, you can do as much as you please." Dragon permitted that gave Sabo joy he actually let him, "Thank you Dragon-san."

"But Sabo, you must let the past know about the ancient weapon. This must never rise again, to prevent the deaths of many and my son's pain."

"I know Dragon-san, that's what I'm planning to do."

"Good… should I inform this to Nami and Sanji?"

"I don't think you need to do that Dragon-san. For now, I need something that would help me from my travel."

"Name it."

Sabo told the things needed that been promised to be delivered as soon as possible. After a small talk and planning both ended the call. Sabo took a deep breath before turning to Chrono who's standing on the side, watching everything.

"You are fix in your decision." Chrono can't help but comment it. Sabo chuckle before smirking, "Of course because this is the opportunity I needed the most. I won't let it go so easily."

Chrono nodded knowing it's true.

Sabo looked on the sky that's still pale red, he can't help but sigh not liking it.

"What is this phenomenon anyway?" He voiced the question to himself. Surprisingly Chrono answered, "Lunar Eclipse, a phenomenon where the sun, the earth and the moon are lined up. Usually it only takes a while before everything turned back to normal but thanks to the ancient weapon that the balance of the world shifted upside down."

"Lunar Eclipse… never heard of it before." Sabo said, finding the new discovery fun.

"There's another called Solar Eclipse. It happened when the moon blocked the sun, making the whole world turn dark. Like Lunar it only happened a while."

"Dark… wasn't that what's happening in the new world?"

Chrono nodded, "Although I believe there's only one moon exist, I don't know how Solar Eclipse exist there."

"Well the new world had a tremendous climate changes." Sabo said thoughtfully, not noticing Chrono actually frown from the said fact.

'Solar Eclipse and Weather are whole different thing… I guess the world had truly turn upside down where true logic had come to scattered.' Chrono thought as he shook his head.

Next day when Chopper finished the medicines Sabo had requested at the same time Koala his friend arrived with the things he needed. Though one of them is something he recognized.

"Koala is this…" Unable to finish, Koala smiled and answered the unfinished question. "Dragon-san told me I should give this to you. I don't know what you're planning but he told me he hopped this cloak would be your charm of success Sabo."

Sabo kept staring the cloak in hand before smiling. He turned to Koala and nodded, "Thanks."

Sabo prepared everything then wore Dragon's cloak, he can't help but think he liked it.

"Sabo." He turned around to see Luffy approaching in his wheelchair with same equipment attached to it. Chopper immediately went to his captain to help him. Luffy smiled, "I'm counting on you."

For some reason there's more meaning that Sabo had expected it should be. Still he nodded as he approached his little brother, "I'm going Luffy." He said as he put his signature hat to Luffy's head, a silent promise he will never fail.

Luffy nodded, smiling and believing his brother.

Sabo turned to Chrono who's waiting for him, he approached Chrono.

"I'm ready, let's go Chrono." The god of Time nodded. He questioned first, "Ones started there's no holding back. Are you prepared for the coming consequences?"

"Yes." Again a firm answer of Sabo, one word that immediately say there's no room changing his mind of what he had decided to do.

"Very well. Let's begin."

Suddenly some kind of glowing circle with mysterious pattern and letters appeared below the god of Time and Sabo. Those who were watching had to step back from the glowing light and circle. Sabo closed his eyes as the circle glow more that surrounded both of them then disappeared.

* * *

The time Sabo opened his eyes, he's alone in the middle of the island he doesn't recognized. He looked around, not knowing where he was except there's a sunset, trees around, sea ahead and a boat on the shore. Thankfully he heard Chronos who gave information of where he is.

"You arrived four days before Marineford." Chrono started, "Ahead within an hour you will see the familiar ship. I believe your first plan is to find your past self, so I choose this time and place. I made sure a boat is ready for your departure."

Sabo grinned, "A bunch of thanks Chrono. So why aren't you here?" He asked as he went on the boat to see some kind of machine attached at the end.

"I am unfortunately cannot be there but I do however could create a familiar to be your guide." As Sabo finally found how to use it he heard a squeak sound. Turning to the source it was a small fox similar color to Chrono's hair. The fox familiar spoke, voice little childish from the real Chrono. "I can only appear like this before you, I choose this form not only I could move fast but also unknowingly for your convenience."

Sabo nodded, "Very well… let's go."

Sabo started the engine then began to drove away from the island. He began using wide range observation haki to find the ship his past self located. It took a little while until he found his presence with the people he definitely knew. Sabo wore the hood to cover his face and followed the direction.

* * *

It was night in the Revolutionary Ship, the present Sabo gave a stretch before heading inside where the rest were waiting.

"We will be arriving the base in next three days." Present Koala informed present Sabo who nodded on the information, "So any mysterious movement from the World Government?"

"Unfortunately nothing, for some reason they're too quiet." One of the members answered.

Present Sabo took a sigh, "Well for now let's make sure to head back and give our report to Dragon-san. All dismiss."

Everyone nodded, agreeing that indeed they need a rest. Before anyone could relax however they heard noises that coming outside, this immediately made everyone tense as they're about to head out to see what's happening when the door began to burn, stopping their advance.

The present Sabo twitched as he brought out his staff and about to dashed in speed when a familiar staff block the door way. The flame burning the door also disappeared, not spreading around to put the ship on fire. On the side they saw a figure side of a mysterious man, clearly not facing them but facing the people outside who were ready to strike.

Before anyone could attack this mysterious person spoke, what shocked them was the voice too similar to the person they knew but the only difference was its older and deeper than it should be. "There is no need to be cautious, I am on your side."

Everyone can't help but be stun, just who is this person that had a voice almost similar to their Chief of Staff? The present Sabo glared the man, "Who are you?"

"As I said, I'm on your side." The mysterious person answered but not facing them. He brought down his staff. "To be precise, I am you Sabo from the future."

This shocked everyone. The future? Is that…

"I know it's hard to believe but I really am. Want a proof?" The mysterious person claiming from the future said. None voiced their answer, unable to comprehend what this person said. Thankfully he continued without waiting for answer, "You are me Sabo so I know very much about you. Currently you lost your memories, you have no idea who you are except the fact you don't wish to come back, you are rescued by Dragon-san in east blue, Dawn Island."

That widen the present Sabo's eyes, those who know this truth were Dragon-san, the higher ups and the ones he trusts, no one else.

"Hehe I wish I could see your disbelief face but unfortunately that would endanger my life and I have many important things I needed to do before that so I won't take a risk. If you still don't believe me, you can have someone to come near to me and see my face. According to the rules, my counterpart self shouldn't see me, others are fine."

Present Sabo narrowed his eyes, still not believing this stranger. Hack stepped forward, "I'll go."

"But Hack-" Hack shook his head, "Don't worry, if anything happened to me better give him what he deserves."

Reluctant but present Sabo nodded. Hack approached the mysterious man and went in front of him as this man raised bit of his hood to show his face. Hack looked shocked and disbelief, he's totally Sabo, but older.

"I-Is that really you Sabo?" Hack can't help but question the stranger, making the others more shocked. The time traveler Sabo nodded, "I'm ten years from the future. Do you believe me now my past self?"

The present Sabo was still in disbelief, really? This person is himself from the future? TEN YEARS!?

Koala for too much curiosity went to the future Sabo to see his face. Her expression became disbelief, "It is Sabo! Much older!"

"That's because I'm from the future Koala." The time traveler Sabo chuckle in amusement for everyone's disbelief before shaking his head. "As much as I enjoy this I need to go to the real business."

Thanks to the confirmation that made everyone relax that it wasn't an enemy but the reason why the future version of their Chief of Staff in this present kind of made everyone tense.

"First I want you to see this." Time traveler Sabo passed a paper to Koala. She immediately recognized the paper, "Wanted bounty?" The look of future Sabo was enough to make Koala head to the past/present version and give it to him.

Present Sabo took the wanted bounty posters. "Strawhat Monkey D. Luffy and Fire Fist Portgas D. Ace." He read the names. Suddenly something about them felt familiar. Those faces, the names… where had he heard them before?

"Do you recognize your brothers Sabo?" Time traveler Sabo questioned, making present Sabo shock to hear this. He continued, "Back in Colubo Mountain where you, Ace and Luffy live, the three of you became sworn brothers. The three of you fights, train, eat and sleep together. Almost everything, never separable." The time traveler Sabo took a deep breath before giving his last push, "Sabo… Remember your brothers."

As the future version spoke, few noticed how much the present Sabo was shaking, eyes wide as if something about this picture were so familiar, so much needed to remember. The words of his future self was making his head aches, throbbing like heartbeat. Koala took long to notice their Sabo's condition.

"Sabo?" Koala questioned.

Her voice was unfortunately unheard by present Sabo who's more focused in both wanted poster and his future self's voice. His last word gave everything out as he began to scream, head clenching and fell down.

Everyone became worried as they went to their Chief except the future version who's glad that it worked. From this point he will remember far earlier than he should be, if ever he will wake up in three days like he did he had small time left to reach Marineford, things would get lucky if he woke up early than he did.

"Hack." The future version called who's in their chief side. Hearing his name from the future version, he passed the present Sabo who lost consciousness to Koala and ordered to bring him to his room before approaching the future version. "Yes?"

Future Sabo took something from his bag and gave it to him. A newspaper, from the date it's from the coming future. What the headline says however shocked him. He looked the future version in wide eyes to see the seriousness says that's no joke at all.

"When he wakes up, give that to my past self and tell him… that I had opened a new possibility that I had never experience. My life is full of regrets ever since that news arrived, hopefully this time, he won't be same as me who's a failure brother for Ace."

The future version pushed his hood down to hide his face ones again and head on the side.

"Where are you going?" Hack asked. Time traveler Sabo answered, "Dragon-san, I need to speak to him as fast as possible. There's no time."

He jumped from out the ship. Panicked, Hack went to follow him just to see the future version had a boat on the side with a small fox who's operating it.

Future Sabo didn't waste time to take the wheel and head off faster than the ship. Hack could do nothing but watch, seeing him off until he's gone. He turned back on the newspaper in hand. If what the future Sabo said is true about Sabo being brothers of Portgas D. Ace this is his coming fate, he would surely head off to Marineford to change it. The pain and regret expression future Sabo showed when he told him his message, in all honesty he doesn't want to see it ever again.

Far from the Revolutionary Ship, Sabo continue to head forward, not wasting a second at all.

"Can you tell me how things will go from this point Chrono?" He asked but eyes still ahead. Chrono smiled weakly, "The time began to shift, unfortunately I cannot tell you what's happening ahead on."

Sabo smirked, "That's fine, that way whatever happened in near future I won't regret it. I have fate in our past or present selves after all."

'Which made me glad the awakener chosen both of you to become my masters.' Chrono mentally said. "I shall now help you navigate for the next destination."

"Eh? You could navigate? Do you need my log pose?"

"It's very easy and no because for me the Grand Line is like a little garden. What do you say?"

"Heh, I take it. Now show me the way."

"Understood."

* * *

It was next day afternoon when they arrived Baltigo the present headquarters of the Revolutionary. Sabo was so grateful that they had arrived faster than they should be, that way he could put his plan next in motion in right time. He had to walk for miles to get there, now he does he began to sneak in. As much as he wanted to just enter, introduced himself and had him lead the way, he had no time.

It wasn't easy but still did well until finally he arrived the office to see Dragon-san missing who should be here in this time. Sabo looked around, face still hidden being cautious until sensing a coming attack that he barely dodged. Dragon was so quick that he immediately apprehended the intruder and took out the hood to see the face. He's surprised to see its Sabo his chief of staff but for some reason different. This one is older, more mature and stronger.

"Hehe as expected from Dragon-san." Sabo said that made Dragon narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Who are you?"

"Sabo, ten years from the future." Sabo answered. Dragon didn't react nor let him go, still eyeing the intruder. "You don't believe me?"

It took a moment for Dragon to let him go. Sabo wince when he felt how strong his gripped actually was.

"I take that cloak was from the future me." It wasn't a question but Sabo nodded, who would have thought this could give ways for Dragon to believe him.

"How and why." That was enough for Sabo to start explaining how he traveled back in time thanks to Chrono, how it happened, the situation of his timeline, the ancient weapon, about Luffy and his Nakama's faith and the reason he's here especially about the war of the best.

Dragon was silent, processing everything he's hearing from the future Sabo but it won't escape the fact he either gripped his fist, narrowed his eyes and felt anger toward the world government. He fights for the right justice and order, now hearing what they're about to do, killing innocent people just to take them out and putting his son in very much pain to the point he got seriously sick, oh those damn bastards will get what they deserve. This now matter's personal feelings, he will never let them harm his son, ever.

"Now I'm here to prevent the death of my brother, Ace and Whitebeard. I will set off after this conversation Dragon-san." Sabo said, now waiting how he will respond.

Dragon took a deep breath to calm his nerves from destroying something then turned back to the future version of his chief of staff, "The ancient weapon must be prevented to be used… and that war of the best, when will it began?"

"Three days." Sabo answered, "I request for my past self to be deployed if his memories were returned. I don't want him to feel the same feeling of regrets and wonders of what ifs like I did. Also I request that only my past self will go. Things may go much wrong if the whole Revolutionary got involve this war, beside I heard Iva is present and helped Luffy to his hard times."

Dragon nodded, understanding his reasoning. "Then as they're too focused on Portgas D. Ace, we'll start heading where the ancient weapon is located. If we can't destroy it, hide it."

Sabo nodded in agreement. Finally, he began to relax himself that unknowingly began to feel weak that he fell on the floor. Dragon became alarm as he approached him.

"You alright?" Dragon questioned as he checked him if ever he's injured or what. Sabo chuckled weakly, "I forgot I didn't sleep nor eat ever since coming here… I didn't know I'm so tense this whole time."

Dragon could only shake his head, "You should eat and rest."

"B-but I still need to-"

"After you eat you will get on one of our ship to sleep there as few men ride you heading to Whitebeard's ship. How's that sound?"

Sabo blinked for a moment before smiling, "Not a bad idea."

Dragon led him to the cafeteria where everyone was shock to see a future version of Sabo and had him eat and thankfully none questioned about him due to Dragon's orders of letting him focus on eating and soon had him on the ship heading to Whitebeard's ship. Dragon got the opportunity to meet Chrono in fox form, very hidden that no eyes could see and began their small chat about the future where Sabo come from, devising plan and so forth.

Chrono on his part had expected this from Dragon, that's why he didn't hesitate to tell him every information he would need for their revolt against the World Government.

Later on the ship head off with their boat of course. Sabo began to rest while the men followed Chrono's direction.

* * *

Another day when they finally reached the Whitebeard Ship, it's kind of expected they had no time for stop due to Ace's needs of rescue. Sabo can no longer wait as he jumped on their ship, making some of Whitebeard's commander took their fighting stance.

He raised both his hand, "I'm not here to attack, I just really need to talk to you Whitebeard."

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes on the blond, "Who are you brat?"

Sabo bowed for respect, "I am Sabo, I am one of Ace's brother."

That information shocked them for a moment before narrowing his eyes. Marco this time spoke, "We didn't hear a brother name Sabo yoi."

"Well I am believed to be dead, I really won't be if I didn't lose my memories." He said in sadness and regret. Whitebeard observed the blond, seeing nothing but sincerity. Sabo took a deep breath before facing Whitebeard, "Please keep going as you should be Whitebeard but please at the same time hear me out."

Whitebeard in true name Edward Newgate could see the desperate within his eyes. Giving a sigh he accepted. Sabo breath in relief and told the revolutionary his thanks and had them return home for he will be coming with them. They complied and so the Revolutionary ship left. Now alone in the Whitebeard Ship, Sabo began his business.

"Whitebeard I introduced myself again, I am Sabo the chief of staff in the revolutionary and Ace's brother. I am however from ten years from the future."

The introduction about him coming from the future gave them either surprise, disbelief or confusion. Whitebeard didn't react, only observing and hearing what's he's about to say. Taking this as a good sign, he continued.

"I traveled from the past to give you the heads up of what's going to happen in the coming battle that will soon be known as the War of the Best."

Vista huffed, "From the future? Is this guy crazy or something?"

Sabo eyed the crew, everyone doesn't believe him which he actually expected. He took a sigh before facing Whitebeard, "Will you still not believe me after seeing this?"

Sabo lifted his right hand up and suddenly fire appeared before it. Everyone were shock to know this guy had eaten a devil fruit but what they can't discern the fact that flame looks familiar.

"Just as you had thought, I ate a devil fruit." Sabo said knowing the fact they all immediately thought he did, after all what's the other explanation other than that? He continued, "The fruit I ate… is Mera Mera no mi." That however gave the disbelief look to everyone while Whitebeard narrowed his eyes even more on the blond. Sabo's eyes shadowed as he asked them, "Do you know what this means… don't you?"

Everyone were silent, not knowing how to respond because that can't be possible. There's only one Mera Mera no mi exist and it's been eaten by Portgas D. Ace, their second division commander. Haruta who immediately thought of checking the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia made a search. There's no way there could be two same devil fruit user so there has to be a devil fruit that could create flame like Marco the phoenix. In the end, no devil fruit could possibly have it.

"No… this… this is impossible!" Haruta shouted in disbelief, making everyone turn to her with the devil fruit encyclopedia. Marco immediately approach her to get the book and began searching himself but found nothing.

Sabo knew they won't immediately believe him, much more tell the fact the mera mera no mi was no longer in the possession of Ace but someone else because it always means one thing. He turned to Whitebeard who's still narrowing his eyes in his figure, "Whitebeard sooner or later a yonko named Kaido will come to stop you from coming to Ace's execution but thanks to Shank's interference that you will be able to proceed without a fight."

That made them stun. Kaido who's another yonko like their oyaji was coming to stop their advance and shanks will be there to stop them? Is he saying the truth?

"You got to believe me Whitebeard! I need to find a way prevent yours and Ace's death!" That made Sabo almost lost control his emotions but that revelation was enough to make everyone gone to disbelief.

The strongest man in the world eyed the blond more than carefully just to see how raw and breaking he's getting. If what he's saying is true, so they would fail to save Ace and even his life as the price won't be enough to prevent it from happening. That made him angrier more than anything else.

"H-How sure you are!?" They turn to the who shouted and it was Izo, pointing his finger on the blond. "Are you telling us not only we won't be able to save Ace but they would also kill Oyaji!? Are you out of your mind!?"

Sabo looked down to calm himself. He decided to take something from his bag to show another a newspaper from the future, three of them. He approached Izo to give the newspaper to him, "This is the newspaper from the future. See for yourself because even I from the revolutionary can never access the news company."

Hesitant, Izo took them to see what they are. What he read however made him horror in disbelief. Wanting to see what he's reading, they began to take some to read them. What they read gave them a horrific truth, there was about Ace and Whitebeard's death, the Marine won and the one who killed Ace was the red dog named Akainu while the one who took their Oyaji's life… was Blackbeard.

Marco turn to face his captain, expression shows horror that no one had ever seen. For Whitebeard, it took a lot of his will to calm his nerve then face the blond proclaiming to be the time traveler.

Sabo spoke to them, "I'm not showing this to stop your advance and save Ace, because more than anything else I wish to get there and rescue him. Our little brother, Luffy already infrared the impel down just to rescue Ace, although he was too late because he was already transported to Marineford. I can't let him go and face them alone."

Sabo gripped his fist, so hard that some who noticed would almost thought it would bleed. He continued, "If I didn't come and interfere, I would never know my brother is in danger, much more nearing his end. I… I hated the fact I didn't remember earlier to be able to get there and help both my brothers… but this time I swear, it would be different. I will prevent Ace's death, and if possible I would like to prevent yours too because you gave Ace what it means to have a family, much more a Father!"

No one can't speak a word, his resolve was too clear that no one could deny it. They waited for their Oyaji's respond, the plea was too clear for them after all.

Whitebeard took a deep breath even though what he wished now is drinking sake. He needed it more than anything else now. "Tell me brat," Eyes sharp, showing he's listening. "What do you wish to talk about?"

Sabo breath in relief that finally be able to convince him to listen. Now what he must do, "What I am about to tell you is what I heard from the people who were involved in this coming war… and what would be the effect if we save both of you because in my time, this is actually the starting point."

That's how Sabo told them the war of the best which everyone listened to every details, wanting nothing but figure out how they could prevent the worst case scenario. They even met Chrono who appeared before them to told them more details that Sabo miss which he's thankful for. Then the result if they failed which made everyone disgust when they learned it was Marchal D. Teach known as Blackbeard who will replace their Oyaji as yonko, the destruction he would cause then how he was defeated by him and Luffy before the Straw Hat finally reached raftel.

They thought the story was over but they're wrong. They told next about the long year war where Sabo was actually from, they didn't expect it to be that worst. The ancient weapon not only killing both revolutionary and pirates but innocent too, even islands whom they recognized some because they're under their protection, everything were planned by the World Government. No wonder Sabo told them this was the starting point because it is.

"If ever we ask where's the starting point, we might say its Gol D. Roger's death… but we're wrong. It's here, in this coming war. I already talked to Dragon-san about the ancient weapon, now it's our turn to make sure we could change the wave of their plan to prevent the death of those innocent lives."

Everyone was silent, progressing everything they had heard. It took so long before Whitebeard spoke to him. "So you wanted us to continue our advancement but this time change its course huh brat."

Sabo nodded, telling yes. Chrono spoke, "With given information of how this war would turn out I'm perfectly sure the time will change. How things will go depends on your hands."

Whitebeard agreed before facing his sons and daughters, "Marco with everything you had heard, make plan as soon as possible."

Marco nodded before turning to everyone then began discussing their coming move. As they do, Whitebeard faced the time traveler. "When you told me you regret this day, will it still continue?"

"That depends… I mean I met my present me two days ago. Will he get there in time or not is no longer within my hands."

Whitebeard nodded on the answer, "Then what do you plan to do?"

"I will keep myself on the sideline for a while." Sabo said, telling his plan to Whitebeard. "I need to make sure first if my past me is coming or not because I from the future must never meet my present no matter what. If I do… I will perish."

Whitebeard nodded in understanding, "Then as you do, we will make sure to not only save Ace but also protect his little brother as well."

Sabo smiled weakly, "Please add yourself from that statement. If ever I see your coming danger, I won't hesitate to make myself appear with or without my present me."

"Grahahahahaha you're too young to teach me what to do brat!" Whitebeard actually laugh it. Sabo shrug, not affected at all.

Then Sabo remembered something that he began searching to his bag until he found the bottle of medicine that Chopper made before he traveled back in time. "Have this Whitebeard. This is made from my time, it would return your health to normal temporarily and will make you fight like in your young age." He teased in the end.

That made Whitebeard grinned with a glare, "Brat." Still he accepted the medicine.

Sabo grinned that now could compare to the death reaper, "Let's change tides shall we?"

Whitebeard grin, loving the idea more than ever.

* * *

Next day the day of Ace's execution, Sabo kept himself hidden, cloak hiding his face and standing in the back of Moby Dick the name of Whitebeard's ship as the Whitebeard arrived to Marineford that soon started the battle. Sabo kept hidden, hearing only what's happening. For Chrono he's watching what's happening on the side.

"Hmm… so they plan to move according to the original timeline huh… except for the pacifista part where they thought they could fool." Chrono mumble which Sabo could hear. Sabo can't help but huff, "Of course, that way everything is under their control."

Chrono nodded in agreement. He looked up to see his other master's younger version falling from the sky. "He's here."

He certainly knew whom he means. Sabo nodded before asking, "I haven't sense my present me's coming. Let's go and change our position Chrono."

"Understood."

Both in their stealth ability was able to through without being noticed, well took some of the marines then kept going. They arrived the highest building on the side where Chrono instructed the nearest where Ace was killed in Luffy's arms. As they observed, Sabo can't help but watch his younger brother moving forward while Ace shouting he shouldn't be here and let him die. In Sabo's part he would really love to come and give Ace a punch first before freeing him. How come he still thought he shouldn't exist when he and Luffy kept telling we're so glad he's born. Look even the Whitebeard as well were telling they wanted him to live so they kept fighting.

Everything goes according to the flow they knew when Sabo felt a coming familiar presence. He can't help but grin as he mumbled, "Finally… this time, there will be no regrets… right Sabo?"

The time traveler Sabo and Chrono saw how Luffy landed in front of the three admirals and about to attack him when someone block it to save the younger Luffy. More than anyone Luffy and Ace were truly shock to see a man almost identical to their dead brother, Sabo saved Luffy from the admirals.

Jozu who saw the young version of Sabo grinned, "The tide is change." Marco nodded, "Protect the straw hat, I'll keep an eye on Oyaji yoi."

Jozu nodded and so he went ahead while Marco run back to assist his captain.

For Akainu, he narrowed his eyes on the person who saved the straw hat. "Who are you?"

The young Sabo smirked as pull his hat a bit to show his face, "The name's Sabo, Ace and Luffy's brother."

Luffy was so in disbelief, the same goes for Ace. Sabo is alive? This whole time he's alive?

"Huh? Brother? Another one?"

"Not just another one." Sabo took out his staff as both staff and fist were wrapped with his armament haki. "I'm the revolutionary number two, prepare yourselves!"

Sabo began attacking them as he yelled, "Luffy go! Save Ace!"

Returning to his original plan, Luffy nodded. "Yeah!"

Luffy continue his advancement toward his brother.

The time traveler Sabo can't help but watch his present self finally here in Marineford, had done the thing he failed to do. 'Now my regrets are in peace.' He can't help but breath in relief, 'History had change… my time had change… this time, to something I had long finally accomplish.'

Chrono eyed his master before tilting his head, "The battle is not over yet for you to be relax."

"I know." He sat up to continue his watch on the war, "But I'm very glad that one of my wish finally came true… although my only regret is that it wasn't me who did it."

"But it won't change the fact it is you who triggered the changes." Chrono told, giving the actual credit to him which made him chuckle, "Thanks… so that old geezer really stopped Luffy huh."

They now watch how Luffy punched his grandfather out of the way. It didn't take long until Luffy reached Ace but as expected, Sengoku interfered. The time traveler watch how things will go until finally Luffy succeed on freeing Ace. For the present Sabo, he's more than happy as ever to finally see his brother free.

Even happy, the time traveler Sabo became shadowed as eyes nothing but reflects seriousness. 'Now the most important part had begun.' His observation haki was in full force, making sure he would never miss Blackbeard and his crew. He also made sure to keep an eye on every admiral present especially Akainu, he will make sure the tide here will change.

With Ace being free, Whitebeard shouted for everyone they will all come back to the new word TOGETHER! Much to the delight that made everyone even more eager to fight until the end. As the Whitebeard Crew had expected when Akainu began insulting Whitebeard, making Ace angry as he wanted nothing but fight him.

This was the critical part and both Whitebeard and time traveler Sabo knew what's going to happen next and they would prevent that NO MATTER WHAT!

The present Sabo was there with Luffy when he lost his strength, carrying him while shouting for Ace to escape. As always Ace was too stubborn to listen as he kept fighting against Akainu. The commanders were about to make an intercept when they felt a huge amount of haki, a signal telling someone they knew would take care of it and had their first priority was their Oyaji's safety.

It didn't take long before Akainu used the opportunity to attack Luffy and Sabo. Ace who sees this immediately dashed forward to stop him, Sabo who sees his coming immediately made a protective stance to protect his younger brother while Luffy who can't move any longer can't do anything as watch his coming molten fist coming their way.

What they didn't expect however was a sudden man in cloak appeared between Akainu and Sabo, fist wrapped in armament haki and burning fist somehow familiar.

"Moero Ryusoken: Kaen: Ryuo!" A combination of mera mera no mi and ryusoken, this cloak person formed his talon that Sabo recognized then ignites them to Akainu and spin him around before blasting him away with burst flame.

For those who never met him, they were shocked to see a new one appeared and protected Straw Hat Luffy and Chief of Staff Sabo.

For the time traveler on the other hand, he can't help but give his whole anger on that attack. 'So even though I'm present, nothing much will change… huh…' Even though covered, he glared Akainu who actually slam on the building very far away from the brothers, 'Still I am here, I will change the tide of fate!'

The Whitebeard Pirates smirked, who would have thought he would make a great entrance. Whitebeard grinned, thinking the mera mera no mi was given in the rightful hand.

The present Sabo can't help but eyes widen, knowing well who was that person behind that cloak. "Y-your…"

"Enough talk and take Luffy away." A voice almost similar yet deeper and mature. Luffy doesn't understand who he was but grateful for saving them.

"Luffy! Sabo!" Ace finally reached them. Present Sabo smack his head, much to the time traveler's delight then began shouting. "What the heck are you thinking Ace!? What if he didn't come to us and you actually did something stupid, I can never forgive you if you die on us you IDIOT!"

"HUH! Who are you calling idiot when you never returned to us this whole time!?" Ace can't help but shouted.

The time traveler Sabo can't help but sigh, knowing well arguments in the middle of the battle was way too natural for them. 'So natural that could put us in danger… damn it…!'

Kizaru's appeared on the cloak person's side to attack using his made light sword when again a similar staff from present Sabo covered in armament haki make a clash against it.

"Don't think about it." The time traveler said coldly, making Kizaru laugh but was taken aback when a familiar attack hit him. "Hiken!"

It was the Fire Fist's signature move, making a large amount of flame from his fist launches a powerful column of fire. This not only blown Kizaru away but also burn some marines on range. For Akainu who was able to stand up after his hit was surprised to see a similar flame from the stranger.

Ace who was able to return back from reality glared the man, "Who are you and how come you have the same power as me!?" He shouted.

The time traveler sigh before answering but not facing them, "I am from the future and I'm here to prevent your death… Ace."

"You bastard!" A shout was enough to make the mysterious person see Akainu launching himself heading to the new intruder who able to meet his attack head on. Both were pushing each other's strength, not backing out.

For the three brothers they can't help but be stun, the two were producing so much force that anyone can't help but be stun as how things will go to their battle.

"What are you doing yoi!?" A loud shout was enough to make the three awaken from their frozen state. Marco appeared before them, "Come on let's go yoi, let's leave everything to him."

Sabo nodded as he adjusted his hold on Luffy then run while Marco pushed Ace to follow as well.

"Marco who is that guy? Why does he have the same power as me?" Ace can't help but question it, wanting nothing but answers.

"That guy is from the future who inherited your fruit yoi. He's here to prevent your death that's supposed to happen now so get moving yoi!" Marco answered that shocked Ace from the revelation he's supposed to die here.

Luffy who heard it on the other hand can't help but be shocked to it as he began to feel shame and failure. He failed, if Ace was supposed to die here, that only means he failed to save Ace. He gritted his teeth, making the blond brother noticed.

"Luffy?"

"I… failed… so in the future… I… failed… I failed… to save Ace…" Luffy can't help but tear up, making the brothers see this. Ace fasten his running to hear his mumbling which actually hurt him, the thought of him actually dying here and even though it didn't happen Luffy was already blaming himself. Was this the result of his coming death? To hurt Luffy, his precious brother?

"Don't blame yourself Luffy, you did what you could because… because…" Sabo bit his lips, feeling frustrated that questioned Ace and Luffy. He took a deep breath before continuing, "If not… I… I'm not here… I'm still the me who had no idea who the heck I am and the me who's STUPID to actually FORGOT his BROTHERS for this WHOLE DAMN TIME!"

They were kind of speechless as they kept running with few Whitebeard and fellow pirates surrounding them to keep them safe.

The time traveler Sabo on the other hand was busy dealing with Akainu.

"This is very unheard, two same fruit existing? Who the hell are you!?" Akainu shouted as he attacked the cloaked man who would either dodged or blocked them with his haki. For Akainu he could feel this fighting style was kind of similar from someone he just fought but who?

The time traveler Sabo on the other hand kept his observation haki active in both Akainu and Blackbeard which for unknown reason wasn't here until now. 'Did something change because of my interference or something more happened that I am unaware about.'

Akainu gave another punch that the future version dodged swiftly before giving a burning sky uppercut that thrown him away. The time traveler twitched, 'As much as I wanted to end him, something is not right. Something happened that even I am unaware. I need to warn them and keep them safe, even if it kills me.'

The cloaked man turned around and left to follow the running pirates.

* * *

He was unaware of Chrono watching the whole thing from a different place with someone else beside him, "You shifted the present on your own way… I never thought this kind of plan." He faced the person on his side who happened to be his other master, the future Monkey D. Luffy. He had bandages around is body, an indication he just fought a while ago. There's an improvement as well, like he had gotten better, the pale body had recovered and eyes no longer showing brokenness but hope for the better future.

He grinned, "Shishishi well I can't have my brother know what I'm planning or he'll began scolding me for being here."

"What he's about to do to you is completely right Luffy." Future version of Chopper was with him, like Luffy had some bandages like he had fought not too long ago. He huffed, "Really Luffy, just because we made an operation doesn't mean your fully back in health. You still cough blood and you can only do limited exercise and please NO FIGHTING! Still what did you do? You fought Blackbeard in your current state!"

"Can't do that Chopper." Luffy said with a grin as his eyes focused on his future brother, "I will interfere as I see fit. I can't let him the only one endangering his life while I stand and do nothing, beside we're already out of balance or time."

"Luffy as much as I'm happy you gain logic upon yourself doesn't mean I would be happy about it."

"Shishishi"

"Luffy-ya." Turning around, it was Trafalgar D. Law with his crew additional to someone who's supposed to be dead, Corazon in real name Rosinante. All of them had bandages like they had fought really hard a while ago. "Is it time?"

"Shishishi yup." Luffy smiled kindly to them, "I'm leaving my present version and my brothers to you Torao."

Law nodded, already used on the name given by him. "Then let's go and pick them up."

Bepo a mink and the others cheered. Rosinante smiled to Law and his crew before turning to Luffy, "Are you sure about your decision Luffy?"

Luffy nodded, "Thanks for everything Rosi, I know your worried about me but I'm kind of more worried about you. I mean you're…"

Rosinante shook his head, "You have nothing to worry about because I already made a decision that I don't regret no matter what Sengoku will say soon. Thanks for saving me back then, you too Chopper for teaching him everything you knew about medicine."

Chopper nodded with a smile while Luffy kept laughing, "Shishishi well let's return back and retrieve those bodies."

Preparing a stunt, he used soru to make him travel faster than he should be without using his gum gum power. Now gone, Chopper faced him. "Let's hurry, I'm kind of worried for their health especially my patient this time would be Whitebeard."

Rosinante nodded, "Don't worry, because we already arrived."

* * *

On the battle, the time traveler Sabo used Hiken ones again to blast the coming marines. He's now buying time for them to escape on the ship. Aokiji tried to passed him but thanks to his sharp observation haki that he detected him and blast him away with his flame.

Still holding the marines and admirals alone took toll of his body, he's very tired from the continues use of his strength but he can't stop now. They're now near the ship and even though Whitebeard successfully split the Marineford into two to prevent more coming, it didn't change the situation much.

'Damn it! If this keeps up even I don't know if I could ever hold more strength if I faced Blackbeard…!' He failed to notice Sengoku's presence who's now in Daibutsu form, preparing for the coming strong wave solely for the cloak man. 'Shit!'

The three brothers saw the coming danger to the cloak man and shouted for him to run, same for the Whitebeard commanders who saw his coming danger. Knowing he won't able to do it, he just hardened himself for the coming attack and when he does, a someone suddenly appeared with a big body and used it as their shield against his strong force.

Those who were escaping were covering themselves from the strong wind, even the marines who were kind of got caught from it as well. For the time traveler Sabo well thanks to the force that his hood got off from his face, revealing his blond hair and face for everyone could see. For Coby who had lost consciousness some time ago regained his consciousness to see what's happening in front of him. Something more like someone looks familiar being used as a shield against the fleet admiral.

When everything calmed down, everything became a shock to admirals, vice admirals, marines, pirates, shichibukais and yonko, well especially Sengoku. The one been used as a shield against him was a dead body of Marchal D. Teach, they saw the cause of death was a burn mark in his heart and face full of bruises, like someone never hesitate to punch him to death.

When the body was let go and fell on the ground, that's the time how everyone finally saw who was behind the cloak and the person who protected him. For everyone except the Whitebeard Pirates to see someone identical to Sabo the chief of revolutionary but older and taller too but what everyone didn't expect was the person who hold Teach's body, the older version of Monkey D. Luffy.

At the same time of those disbelief look, the time when the present Luffy and Sabo met their older version, a form of a clock formed under the two, hands twirling clockwise until it reached the top and a sound of bell echoed the whole place before this form clock disappeared.

The older version Luffy can't help but grin, "Shishishi look Sabo, their faces are quite funny." The older version Sabo on the other hand can't help but blink, making sure he's not dreaming before smacking his head. Well that made Luffy grunt in pain even though he really doesn't because he's a rubber, "What was that for!?"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!? YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! YOU'RE SICK!" Older Sabo shouted. Luffy scratch the spot he was hit before answering, "Well I won't let my sickness enough to stop me, beside I'm here to help you, idiot." He said as he crossed arms to his chest.

"Idiot? Who? Me?" There's a vain mark, totally can't hold it before shouting ones again, "Are you INSANE!"

"Not at all!" Older Luffy said as he both wave his hand in the air, "Beside I took down Blackbeard to lessen the trouble."

His word was enough to give the shocking of disbelief ones again. This older version Luffy killed Blackbeard!?

"His crew are done as well so the only thing we need to clean up are this guys." Older Luffy said as he pointed Sengoku, well he really pertains the marines.

The older Sabo can't help but shook his head in defeat, 'Why didn't I see this coming… Is it because he's very sick before I left? Ahhh…' He glared his younger brother, "You will have a lot of explaining to do young man."

"Shishishi sure."

Sengoku who's being ignored this whole time can't hold his temper as he attacked ones again but to everyone's surprise the two twirl around to dodge him from the side, both fist being wrapped in armament haki and gave their strong punch at the same time, throwing him very far from where he stands.

Those who seen it can't believe how powerful this two truly are, they actually just PUNCHED AND PUSHED THE FLEET ADMIRAL AWAY!

"So are there more coming?" The older Luffy mocked as he clenched both of his fist, "Because I took my time dealing with Teach and Sabo here is quite exhausted so this time I could play around with you."

"Exhausted? What are you talking about?" Older Sabo said as he stepped forward, body flaring in flame ones again. "I'm still far from exhaustion idiot."

"Liars." A sudden voice jolted the present brothers, turning to Law with a white bear and few crews. Marco immediately recognized the captain, "You are Trafalgar D. Law yoi."

Law nodded, "I'm taking this brothers as Luffy-ya's wish. From Mugiwara's condition I could see he over exhaustion of his body and there's still some poison running within his system. He needs medical treatment as soon as possible."

"What!?" A disbelief voiced of two older brothers as they look at their younger brother's who's breathing began to uneven. Law gave instruction, "Lead the brothers to my ship, Jinbe like it or not you're coming too. The rest head to your ships and escape from here."

The white bear mink named Bepo went to the blond brother, "I'll carry him for you." He offered. Sabo nodded as he gently gave his younger brother to the bear and followed him as they went to their ship. For Ace who's very hesitant what to do was pulled by Law. "Come on Fire Fist-ya, do you want to put Luffy-ya's hard work to nothing?"

"Luffy? But he's…"

"Go Ace, we'll follow up soon." Namur said as he pushed Ace for him to be dragged away.

For Whitebeard to actually see Teach dead kind of made him little angry, how he wanted to do it within his own hands but he understood the reason. Really youngsters protecting geezers like him, it seems something needed to be change there.

"Brats, retreat at ones! To the New World!" Whietebeard bellow that made every Whitebeard pirates shout.

The pirates began moving ones again for the escape. The Marines tried chasing them but what the older Luffy did something that made them speechless, he used a powerful conquerors haki enough to put the whole marine down, Vice Admirals except Garp feeling jelly and Admirals like Kizaru and Aokiji to fell on their knees.

Akainu who fought back the conquerors haki jumped forward to attack the older Luffy but the older Sabo blocked it. The older Luffy's next move was entering to his gear second and then gave a continues beating, making his conqueror haki to be put on halt, freeing them. Older Sabo using his left hand took lying sword from the admirals and began coating it with his armament haki.

With the final kick, Akainu fell from the sky only to see the older version Sabo meeting him up, right fist bust in flame. Above the older version Luffy 's right fist wrapped in armament haki had burst to flame as it stretched above the sky.

"Gomu Gomu no…"

Older version Sabo took the same stance as his Moeru Ryusoken: Kaen: Ryuo, both prepared for the combine attack of both brothers.

"Heat…"

The same time, they voiced it as they created a powerful fireball heading to their sole target. "Magnum!"

The impact of both flame created a powerful force that spread around them, all attention turned to the origin to see that even Akainu's magma body unable to hold it. For Akainu he felt the burning sensation penetrated inside him, making him vomit his own blood as his eyes began to blacken.

'To think I… would die… in the hands of this… demons… a-absolute justice… must… prevail…'

Older version Sabo didn't think twice as he used the armament sword in his other hand to stab his heart, speeding and absolutely putting him to his death. 'This way the whole tide of the future will change… with no Blackbeard to put terror and destruction and for the safety of both Ace and Luffy from Akainu… Everything ends here.'

The three landed on the ground although the two landed on feet while the other landed not too good, expected from the dead body.

Both time travelers didn't feel anything nor any glimpse of regret after what they had done, because if there's any people they would wish to kill more than anything else, that would be Akainu and Teach. Now both older version turned to everyone who were still conscious, surprisingly Coby was one of them.

"This war is over, give up and let them go." Luffy said that surprisingly hold authorities when he said it.

The admiral began to tense, especially Sengoku when another voice totally brought everything to halt.

"Better listen to him Sengoku or you may not like who will you face next." Ahead they saw the new arrival of the red haired yonko, Shanks.

* * *

For the pirates who escaped were already on the sea, watching as how the red haired yonko arrived to stop the marine from chasing them. Even so there's so many question that's running their mind but for now, they're glad that they escaped safely, especially for the three brothers who's far gone since they used a submarine to escape.

Marco faced his oyaji who was here, alive. They did it, they prevented the worst case scenario thanks to those two. The future where they had come from will surely shift, for better or for worse.

"Son" Whitebeard called Marco who's too was facing the Marineford getting further and further away, "In truth I never expected to go on and meet the new era, but those brats who wish to not only to change history but also save their brother more than anything else… looks like I found another reason to see how things go in this old age."

Marco can't help but smile happily to it, "Yeah… your right Oyaji yoi."

They heard a sigh, "That's why from this point you should better take care of your body Whitebeard." A child like voice said, making Whitebeard laugh loudly then turn to the doctor who's patching him. A reindeer from the straw hat crew and like those two from the future.

"GRAhahahahahaha… well I'll see about that! Grahahahahaha!"

Chopper could only shake his head helplessly, "Now I see why your doctors had a hard time when comes to you Whitebeard."

Whitebeard still kept laughing, ignoring his words.

* * *

Back in Marineford, the time travelers could only observe knowing the fact Luffy's conquerors haki had brought down most of them excluding the admirals.

Shanks's eyed the time travelers, well he and his crew were kind of shocked to see an older version of their anchor, what's only missing was the straw hat Shanks had given to him.

The time traveler Luffy grinned while Sabo gave a small bow of greetings before calling someone.

"Chrono." A small fox came out running and head to his masters. "Your orders?"

"Since we are seen by our present selves, our countdown had begun." Sabo said before turning to his brother, "Let's travel in time where our present and Ace had recovered. We need to use our time left for the better."

Luffy nodded in agreement.

"Wait, who really are you people?" Shanks asked in narrowed eyes. Instead of answering, Luffy throw a letter that Shanks caught easily. Luffy faced Chrono, "Let's go."

"As you wish." The fox began to glow as same circle as the last time appeared before the two, being swallowed by light before vanishing.

* * *

Two weeks after the battle of Marineford in Amazon Lily island, it was where the Heart Pirate and Whitebeard Pirate were staying. Luffy was finally back in health and so were Ace and Sabo. That's also the time where the three began to talk about themselves, starting about what truly happened to Sabo ten years ago.

Sabo told them being saved by Dragon but lost his memories, only remembering when the person in cloak who revealed to be his future-self helped him remember everything then left his message, to do what he failed to do that cause him full of regrets.

"From that I think I understood what he means." Sabo told them, eyes shadowed as not wanting to meet their eyes in shame, "My future self… wasn't there. He wasn't in that war, wasn't there to save you Ace… that's why he's full of regret and this time, opened the new possibility, made me done what he failed to do… but… but I still…"

"Sabo don't pull down yourself too much." Ace said before looking away, "I mean I died right? This papernews didn't say how but that doesn't change the fact I died… I'll cause both of you suffering and pain… I… really I… I'm a failure brother."

"No your wrong." Both turned to Luffy who's beginning to tear up but holding back, "Because I'm weak, so weak I'm unable to save you… I… learning that fact really pains me… I don't want any of my brothers to die, not like that. If… If both of you will leave me… I… I might as well follow both of you too."

"Luffy!" Both older brothers exclaimed, making the younger flinch.

Both brothers turn to each other. Deciding what to do, both decided to hug their younger brother. They knew very well how much Luffy fear being alone, now both realizing, if Ace truly died and Luffy doesn't know Sabo was actually alive… what would he do? The thought of Luffy killing himself made their hug even tighter, they will never let that happen, ever.

"Now I'm jealous in this scene, what do you think Sabo?" The three jolted just to see the time traveler Luffy and Sabo who's showing their big grin.

"Y-you're the…" Unable to continue, the future Sabo finished Ace's words. "Back in Marineford? Yes, we are… we are finally glad that this time, you're alive."

The three could only stare them, unsure what to say. But before they could however they heard a painful and heavy cough. Turning to the origin it was the older Luffy, both hands to his mouth as he coughs really painfully.

This alarmed the future Sabo, "Luffy!"

The future Sabo sooth his back which kind of work but what they didn't expect was him coughing blood.

This made the future Sabo alarm as he stared his younger brother, "I knew you are still no in good condition, Luffy why the heck you have to force yourself! Remember you have lung tumor, it's a deadly illness!"

"A-A-I'm… nghhh…. f-fi-fine… j-just that… nghhh cough cough" Future Sabo twitched before carefully having him sat down near the tree.

The present version could do nothing but watch as the future Luffy in serious illness to get his bearing while the future Sabo helped him to ease his pain. Now knowing an additional fact about their little brother might gain a lung tumor, the older brothers can't help but shiver in fear for the future to come.

"D-don't worry…" All attention turned to the older version Luffy who finally got his cough to calm down then smiled weakly to them, "This may happen to me… but… maybe it can be… prevented… in coming future… don't you think?"

The two brothers made a thought that soon came to realization.

"Did I fail?" Everyone turn to the younger Luffy who's hand was clenching his fist, eyes down as if a shame. "Did I fail to save Ace?"

"Luffy" Ace whispered, he's still thinking about that.

The older version could only smile sadly for his past self. He took a deep breath to answer him. "Just like you did back there… we able to free Ace." He began, eyes turning sad and regret as he remembered what truly happened, his own time. "But Akainu… he started insulting giant Ossan… making Ace angry and began attacking him… At that time, I lost my strength as I am unable to help him, giving Akainu an opening to attack me instead… After that… Ace… used his body to protect me… he died in my arms."

Slowly it began to register within their mind and remember back in Marineford where Akainu decided to attack the weak state Luffy and Sabo, if aren't for older version Sabo to protect them… who would die between the older brothers?

"At that time as Sabo here mentioned," The older version Sabo this time continue, "I am not there, which is why I am really glad that this time I able to change it, my regret is fulfilled." He turned to Ace and showed his flame, "Your mera mera no mi after your death was soon found by Doflamingo and sent it to the coliseum where your fruit is used as a winning price. Luffy participated in order to take your fruit, that's where we both met again. I took your fruit, borrowed your power so this time I could inherit your will. To look after our little brother."

Ace can't help but smile, knowing that if he died Sabo was there for Luffy and took his fruit as well. For him, his brother was more suited to inherit it more than anyone else.

"Luffy" The future Luffy called, making the present looked up to meet his eyes. "As you had witnessed for yourself… you are not ready yet… specially to enter the new world." Future Luffy showed the burned mark on his chest, they were all shocked to see a large X in it. Future Luffy continued, "This is my result after saving Ace… after Ace's death… my mind collapse. Akainu kept chasing me… but… Thanks to Jinbe, Whitebeard Crew and Torao that… I'm still here… and alive."

The young Luffy kept staring the large X mark before his eyes harden, "What should I do to prevent something like this ever happening again?"

Present Sabo and Ace were surprised to see their younger brother's determination which they understood. Both faced them, telling the same through their eyes.

Future Sabo smiled and answered, "For Luffy you should start learning haki. I believe it was Rayleigh who trained you."

That widen their eyes, knowing they're talking about Dark King Rayleigh.

"Shishishi don't worry, I already talked to him. I able to persuade him not only to train my younger me but also my brothers as well… if they will take it." Future Luffy said with a grin. This questioned the Future Sabo, "You did? When?"

Future Luffy chuckle, "Shishishi… well I actually travel further than you Sabo… I saved Rosi and Torao from Mingo and that's where we stayed ever since. As much as I wanted to change many things… I thought if I did, it would be hard for me to meet up with you… so I kept myself away until Marineford where I and Chopper with the Heart Pirates attacked Blackbeard before they could show themselves… Shishishi I actually felt your nervousness back there Sabo."

Future Sabo can't help but face palm although he's smiling, "That's because everything I knew began to change, as you know I'm putting my life on the line to protect our present brothers and Whitebeard. Knowing something had change could make anyone panic."

"Oyaji told us that… about you coming to Moby Dick and trying to persuade them to believe you." Ace said, "Thanks to you something had change, still death can never really be avoided." He remembered a certain person who tried to give an opening for the Whitebeard Pirates and died.

"We also heard the reason you actually come here… both Whitebeard and Dragon-san." Present Sabo added, making the Future Sabo widen his eyes. "He contacted you?"

Present Sabo nodded, "That's how we learn your other purpose."

Future Sabo breath in relief, "At least we don't need to explain much huh." Then he remembered something that he turned to ask Future Luffy, "Back in Marineford when Shanks questioned us, you gave him a letter. What does it say?"

That took the present Luffy's attention, "Shanks? Shanks was there?"

Future Luffy nodded and answered, "I asked Chopper to write what will happen to the future and had it sent to selected people which were Shanks, Vivi and Gramps through Makino. I wanted to give more but knowing my present self haven't met them I don't think it would be an idea to do so."

Present Sabo and Ace blinked to the future Luffy, had he actually gain a mind to think about it?

Their look made future Luffy pout, "As you know I hate thinking but because I had nothing to do other than lay in bed I can't help but do it."

Future Sabo shrug, "Now I'm thinking having our present brothers actually ask them to tie him in bed and make sure you could never escape so you can gain some logic."

"DON'T!" Surprisingly both Luffy bellowed the same time, making the older brothers laugh.

"Masters" A foreign voice for the present while a familiar voice for the time travelers heard as a small fox appeared before them. He spoke to his masters, "You only have less than thirty minutes left. Do you plan to take action?"

The present can't help but blinked on the creature before them while the time travelers stared each other, as if making a silent conversation until they made a decision that made both smile then turn back on Chrono.

Future Sabo gave his answer first, "No, we are satisfied so there's no need to do anything Chrono." Future Luffy nodded with his signature grin, "Beside we already fulfilled what we aren't able to fulfill before. This death is fine."

Chrono nodded, accepting their answer. For the present however they can't help but be confused to what they had heard.

"Now that I remember, back when you met me… you told me meeting you would actually endanger your life… now that we met and even facing each other… does that mean that you…" Present Sabo trailed off, not knowing what would actually happen.

Future Sabo answered, "By the time we travel back in time, out time had gone out of balance. For that reason, we must never meet our counterpart self because if we do, we will gain a countdown. I'm sure you remember by the time you two clearly saw us, some kind of cloak appeared then disappeared." They nodded, "The countdown I talked about is like a timer. Ones the counterpart meet us we will gain a hour of countdown. If it reached to zero, well we will perish."

That actually shocked them.

"Is there a way to prevent that!?" Ace can't help but be panic. They're his brothers, doesn't matter if they're from the future or not, they're still are.

"There is a way to stop it but we really rather stay and let our death come to us. It's not like the future of our present selves will disappear." Future Luffy said with a smile. Future Sabo nodded, "We told you we're now outbalance, meaning there's no home for us to any time. Our existence here is enough to change the tide of history, now history change and so our time, we no longer have a home to return to."

"Still it's not like we'll just let you die and we do nothing about it." Surprisingly present Luffy had a point which the brothers agreed.

Future Luffy this time laugh, "Hahahaha as much as I agree too well we can't do anything about it." He gave them a sad look, "Are you really suggesting me of killing you so I could live Luffy?"

His word shocked them.

Future Sabo nodded for confirmation, "That's how it is. For us to prevent from dying we have to kill our counterpart self and steal their time to exist. None of you want that, and so are we. That's why I would love it if you let it be. It's the consequence and the danger we took and accepted, we don't regret it."

Future Luffy nodded with a smile, telling them he felt the same way as his brothers.

Ace gripped his fist, feeling the reason why they did it was because of him. If he didn't react to his insult and focus on escaping with Luffy… would that change anything?

Arms suddenly encircled around him, seeing both Future Luffy and Future Sabo hugging him. For the present all they did was tear up but never saying anything, looks like they too felt blaming themselves for the faith they had chosen. And this future brothers knew the one who blames more was Ace.

"This is the choice we had made." Future Sabo spoke first, followed by future Luffy. "And we are more than happy to take it, after all…"

"Ace is alive." Both time travelers said in union, making Ace tear up.

He never wanted to cry, not in front of his brothers but at this moment he can't hold himself. Just… just how much people especially his brothers willing to die for him? Is it really… okay to be born? To live?

"Of course!" Both present and future shouted in union. Did he voiced his question without knowing?

This time, the present even crying joined the hug. That's when finally, for the first time Ace accepted his life, not because he's Roger's son but he's Ace, their brother.

"Thank you." Ace whispered that only the four could hear, making them smile.

It took a while before they calmed down and introduced to Chrono the one who brought them this present. They had decided to return back on the shore to see the whole Whitebeard Pirates having a party with the Heart Pirates and Rayleigh who finally arrived, Hancock and her comrades bringing food for their celebration. Seeing them arrived, they immediately called them to join and they had a food for them to fill. The present brothers smiled as they joined, leaving the time travelers to watch the scene.

Chopper approached them, "I already put everything I could on Whitebeard and his body is really strong and did well for his fact recovery." He told them, "I had the doctors and chefs of Whitebeard Pirates teach them what I and Law had discovered that could surely put their captain back in health. If Whitebeard would listen to them I won't be surprised if he could live more than a hundred years."

Future Luffy nodded before kneeling down to equal his height, "Thanks Chopper, I'm leaving the rest to you."

Chopper can't help but looked down, knowing the fate of his equal travelers will meet. He knew at some point something like this will happen, its unavoidable. They will first disappear before him, kind of painful and unfair. Future Luffy grinned as he stroked his doctor, hopping he could ease the pain even for a bit.

"Luffy-ya."

"Luffy"

Future Luffy stood up to face Law and Rosinante approaching them. Law would never admit that he's actually glad he's here and safe. Gazing the younger version of the one who rescued him, he can't help but voice his concern.

"Are you sure your younger version could really help me get my revenge?"

Future Luffy chuckled, "Shishishi of course." His gaze became soft as he watched his younger version with his complete brothers hearing what Rayleigh was planning to do. "For now he's weak to challenge the New World but with Rayleigh's help I'm sure he'll meet your expectation." He grinned to Law, "Beside I won't be stronger as I am now without hardship."

Law scoffed, "You could say that."

Future Sabo blinked for a moment before asking the previous Marine that surely he knew was dead in their original timeline, "He arrived to the time where both of you are in danger?"

"I guess." Rosinante answered, "He told me it was a request given by Law's future version before he came here. I know he's very tempted to change many things that could fix all his regrets but able to hold himself." Rosinante took a cigarette and was about to light it but Sabo did it instead for him, "Thanks. In any case as he heals due to his serious illness he also decided to train Law to be stronger."

"Hmm… being trained by my little brother huh, I wonder how hard you gone through." Future Sabo can't help but praise Law. After all they're in the timeline where Luffy IS A PIRATE KING.

"So hard but survived." Law said with a shrug. "But I'm more thankful to Chopper-sensei, he really taught almost everything I needed to know."

Chopper smiled, "Be sure to teach some to my younger self, he'll need it."

"It's the payment I could only do Chopper-sensei, I assure you that."

Future Sabo smiled, 'Still hearing Trafalgar Law addressing him sensei and Luffy by his name is really something new. Time sure change.'

"Brat" All attention turned to Whitebeard who approached them then sat near them. Whitebeard can't help but eyed on the future Luffy who's grinning as his greeting and Future Sabo smiling. He was able to ask the present brothers after their talk with Rayleigh and heard the news they'll be gone sooner or later. He decided to hear the whole information later because for now he needed to speak with them. "Thank you."

For some reason, it's hard for Whitebeard to find a right word to tell them, other than thank you. Thank you for saving Ace, thank you for saving him, thank you for giving him more time, thank you for taking care of his brats back in the future and most importantly, thank you for protecting their future.

Jimbe who's on the party was kept an eye on the time travelers. He knew about them thanks to Whitebeard, Rosinante and Dragon from den den mushi. To actually think this two would sacrificed their time to change history, he can't help but respect and praise them.

The time travelers smiled, showing they understood everything.

"Thank you as well, for giving Ace a family." Future Sabo said as he bowed in respect. Future Luffy follow too, "Thank you for rescuing my stupid brother."

"Grahahahaha" Whitebeard could only laugh, in honesty they really didn't. They may have failed if weren't for their help but still they thank him, it made him laugh… pointing to himself.

"Hoy old me." Their attention turned to his present Luffy who grabbed his arms, "Why are you not joining? There's a lot of food in there."

"Shishishi… by the way, Luffy I have a request for you." Future Luffy said, making the present Luffy tilted his head in question. "Torao the one who saved you, after you finished your training and arrived the New World, I want you to meet up with him in Punk Hazard island. Make an alliance to kidnap Caesar, defeat the Shichibukai named Doflamingo and the Yonko named Kaido."

To those who heard him, it made everyone choke and yelled.

"EHHHHHHH!?"

The present Luffy could only blinked before asking, "Why?"

"I made a promise with him that I can no longer do, beside I really did it in my timeline so why not." Future Luffy said with a grin.

"Are you CRAZY!?" Present Sabo yelled as he run to them. "Luffy fighting a Shichibukai and Yonko, are you SERIOUS!? DO YOU WANT TO KILL OUR BROTHER!?"

"THAT'S RIGHT! HECK YOU ACTUALLY DID IT IN YOUR TIME!?" Ace followed his present brother, telling to Future Luffy.

Future Sabo could only shake his head helplessly, "Unfortunately no matter what happened that will still happen. I mean thanks to their plan of beating Doflamingo that Luffy and I met."

That made present Sabo thought, "So possibly I would be there to aid my little brother."

"Yeah, very sure for that." Future Sabo said with a smile.

Whitebeard hummed, "In that case let's be there when Mugiwara Luffy come to beat Kaido."

Well that almost made every Whitebeard Pirates jump to their sit/spot but soon roared their agreement, making Ace grin because that way he would be there for Luffy.

The present Luffy laughed before facing Law and approached him. He grinned, "As my future's request, I will make sure to help you Torao."

Same nickname which again Law already used to so he didn't mind, he only returned his word with smirk. A silent saying we'll see.

Everyone roared in celebration until both Future Sabo and Future Luffy felt a strange beating to their heart. They began to clench their chest which was noticed by Future Chopper.

"Luffy, Sabo." He immediately tried to check them which Luffy stopped and shook his head. It was Future Sabo who voiced it, "It's almost time… is it Chrono." It's not a question but a statement.

Chrono who was actually with them this whole time nodded, "Ten minutes."

Future Luffy nodded, "Thank you Chrono, for giving us this opportunity. Please aid Chopper for us okay."

"I will do as you wish." It was already decided that his next one whom he will serve was Future Chopper who had a plan on his own. It wasn't discussed yet though. "I may ask, do you wish to learn what happened to the new future you had created?"

To Chrono's surprise, the time travelers shook their head.

"Whatever they had made in the future is no longer controlled in our hands." Future Sabo said. Future Luffy followed, "This time, live without regrets."

Chrono observed, they show no desire to know what they had change to the slightest. For them this is the present, the beginning, whatever happened upon the future was no longer their control nor care about it.

"Luffy, Sabo." Both turn to Chopper who's smiling and tearing up, "I will make sure to guide the future rightfully. No matter what kind of changes as long as our present no longer resurface, this time our nakama won't die."

"I'm counting on you Chopper." Future Luffy said in whisper, full trust was showing to his voice.

Chopper nodded, tearing but eyes showed determination. For him this wasn't a good bye, they were there to open a chance and possibility to the present. That's why even if they will face death its fine, for the sake of the present and future.

"Have fun with them, I want to make plan with Chrono." Future Chopper said. Both nodded before joining the party with their present selves. For future Chopper, he faced Chrono. "I already have a plan but I don't know if it will work. I want to hear your opinion."

Chrono nodded, hearing his new master's plan.

To the party, Rayleigh approached the two. He knew both of their time will be almost up so he didn't say much but instead a meaningful smile. Both understood because they nodded as their reply before heading off.

' _I will fulfill my promise. I will assure you the future you had come from won't happen again.'_

' _Thank you Rayleigh-san.'_

Future Luffy and future Sabo went between the brothers and had their arms wrapped around them, surprising them.

"Wha-what was that about!?" Ace can't help but yelped.

The time travelers could only laugh with their full heart, no sadness and no regret showing to their smiles.

"Our time is almost up." Future Sabo told them, future Luffy finished. "This is good bye."

"Luffy?"

"Sabo?"

Both smile, pupils becoming dim as their life is almost shutting down. Everyone seems to felt it as the party became silence and all eyes turn to the two time travelers.

Both future brothers spoke in union, "We revised history." They smiled in pure love to the brothers, "Live… Sabo, Luffy, Ace."

The life within them fade as both closed their eyes as they fall. The brothers caught them before they hit the ground.

"Sabo!"

"Luffy!"

"Ah!"

Both no longer breathing, they died with a smile.

Luffy was the first one to tear up, followed by Sabo. For some reason something within them entered, they're not sure what it was but for some reason they felt anger, depression, helplessness, regrets and mostly loneliness. Suddenly the two hit them, it was from their future version's hearts being passed to them. They didn't know how, it just did and it made them cry even more. No matter what kind of life they had experienced, they know they don't want to feel this ever again.

Ace on the other hand could only bow his head on the two, a prayer of thanks. It's because of them that he and Luffy finally learned Sabo was actually alive and reunited again, saved him, saved his Oyaji and gave him the answer he needed. To live. No matter whose blood runs within him, he had learned to accept and move on, this time for his own life, not Roger's legacy and blood. Now seeing his brothers cry holding their future versions, he noticed something which there's more than their death. He doesn't know what but he knew what he could do for them. He gently took their heads to have them cry on his shoulders which both didn't protest, instead grabbed him more as they cry.

For the Whitebeard Pirates, everyone gave them prayers, thanking them and hoping for a peaceful slumber. They had done this party after hearing from future Chopper they would rather see happy ones than sad and gloomy ones. So they showed their thanks by showing how happy they were, for successfully saving Ace, preventing Whitebeard's death and giving them a different possibility of outcome. They swore within their hearts that this time, they would prevent the worst scenario, for the future.

The Heart Pirates cried but in silence. Future Luffy was with them ever since the beginning of their voyage, told them stories of adventure, trained them and made them laugh. Although most times he had to stay in bed to rest due to his illness he made sure he could lighten them with his smile and stories. For that reason, Law had pushed himself more in medical knowledge hopping he could cure him, with Chopper's help they able to find a way and so started operating him. It turned out a success, the tumor was gone but there's still some needed rest and examination which never happened due to the coming day future Luffy waited the most, the war of the best. Knowing he would leave soon, they had decided to help him from his quest. It may look suicidal but they went on and fought against Blackbeard and his crew before they could interfere. Their training payed off and future Luffy won against Teach.

For future Chopper, he's still in tears but kept his sobs upon himself. He looked on the night sky, he closed his eyes as he thought of their Nakama on their real time. 'Nami, Sanji he did it, Luffy did it and I hope the future there is better than worst. Zoro, Ussop, Franky, Brook I hope this time, the four of you are alive and with our Luffy, better make sure to do what you can to support him from his every trouble to come. Robin you gave us hope, thanks to you this is possible and this time hopefully you're with Luffy like Zoro and the rest.' He sniffed then smiled, 'Everyone… we succeeded.'

Somewhere sea, one of the Yonko named Shanks was on the deck as he read the letter the future version Luffy had given to him. For him he can't believe what he had read, like everything was kind of a nightmare that would never happen. But that's Luffy, his anchor could never lie and he knew he wanted himself to tell this but he's out of time. That's why his message was too long to read, details of his timeline and of course how his life as a pirate had become.

When he read about his life, he can't help but laugh loudly. So he really became a Pirate King, he had won his bet. Not only that but he too returned his hat back. But from what he had read it said his futureself accepted his hat for a moment before fully giving it back to Luffy, telling its rightfully his. Now why he doesn't have his hat? Technically he left it in his timeline, not wanting it to be confused to his present and himself which was understandable.

'Luffy' Shanks looked upon the sky with a smile, 'Thank you'

It was all the Yonko could say, because he and his brother named Sabo not only prevented the faithful death of Portgas D. Ace and Edward Newgate but also prevented the worst case scenario upon the cause of their lives. He would always be thankful and assure them this time, they won't let it happen again.

In Alabasta where Vivi received the message from the future Luffy, for her she can't believe everything what she had read. There will be destruction to her beloved country, tortured and killed his father while she's on the run but soon died. This time the future Luffy wanted to prevent this by changing the tide of future, saving his older brother Ace from execution. That way the World Government's plan would come to disrupt and would began to change. Knowing what would happen she began thinking what she could do, future Luffy began changing the tide, now it's up to them the present to use that change for their advantage.

'For now… I need connections to get contact from the Revolutionary. They're the only forces I could count on.' Vivi decided to herself as she left her room.

For Garp back in the Marine base, he received a letter from Makino and read it which was actually from his future grandson, Luffy. It was told how his life had become, how the government awakened an ancient weapon and used it for eliminating threats even innocent lives. There's also an information what would truly happened if he and future Sabo didn't interfere. The truth made his heart clench in pain, so Akainu killed Ace, Luffy got a mental breakdown that he wished to kill himself and Whitebeard's death. Everything was hell.

Garp need to take a deep breath every time he read a paragraph before continuing. By the end of it, he made a pledge for himself. He despised himself for not doing anything for his grandson, this time he would do something about it, he would protect them even if it caused his life or even be called a criminal.

* * *

A week after their funeral for the future versions and Luffy's return to Marineford with his brothers to give a message to his crew through by newspaper, the brothers were about to follow Rayleigh when future Chopper called them.

"Luffy, Ace, Sabo can I have a word with you?"

Whitebeard gave his permission to have Ace train under two years, the others didn't mind too as long as when he comes back he should be stronger than now. For the revolutionary, Dragon too gave his permission to have Sabo train under two years, Sabo was kind of worried if he disappeared for good two years but Dragon's threatening shut him up and complied, well not that he's actually arguing the idea.

The brothers turn to Rayleigh who nodded giving his permission, the brothers approached the future reindeer.

"What is it Chopper?" Luffy asked with a smile.

Chopper took something from his large bag which actually shocked everyone. The yami yami no mi that Teach ate after killing Thatch and magu magu no mi from Akainu.

"When did you get them?" Ace can't help but asked, very stun to see those devil fruits.

Chopper smiled on the question before telling them why he brought them up. "In our original time, Ace died. Luffy went out to retrieve the mera mera no mi before Burges from Blackbeard pirate take it. Sabo came to do the same and asked permission from Luffy to have it which he accepted." Chopper gazed to Sabo knowing he understood what he's implying, "Now that future won't happen I guess this time you will have a different ability, unless you don't want it Sabo."

Ace still stun able to ask, "Are you saying… you want Sabo to choose which one… should he take?"

Chopper nodded, "I'm giving both this to you. If Sabo had chosen one of them then do whatever you want on the other one, if not both of them."

Luffy and Ace eyed Sabo who's thinking about the option. It took a while before he made a decision. He approached Chopper and took the devil fruit he had chosen.

"I'm taking this one." What he had chosen was the Magu Magu no mi.

"Sabo are you sure?" Luffy can't help but asked. Ace followed, "If you do eat it, you won't be able to swim anymore."

Sabo smiled to them, "I'm sure and besides, if this fruit was actually the one that would take Ace's life and give Luffy a nightmare… this time it would become a fruit that will aid Ace and give Luffy hope."

Both smiled as Sabo took a bite on the fruit. He did everything in his own will to ignore the disgusting taste before swallowing it. That's when he began to feel something strange and he could feel the power of magma.

"How about this one?" Luffy asked the remaining devil fruit.

Ace eyes shadowed, "I don't want to see that fruit again, mostly be used again."

"I will agree to that." Sabo said in agreement.

"In that case leave it to me." Rayleigh said as he approached them, "I'll keep the devil fruit and hide it to the place where no one would dare to come and find it."

"Are you sure?" Ace questioned which Rayleigh answered, "Yes."

Seeing no one had problem with that, Chopper gave the fruit to Rayleigh. He smiled to them, "Well this may be our last meeting but you will meet the present me more than you think." Chopper gave his greatest smile, "Good luck!"

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed before running to give them space then faced back to Chopper with his biggest grin with arms raised up then yelled, "Chopper I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates!"

Chopper can't help but smiled to hear ones again his dream to become a Pirate King. He murmured, "You already are."

It wasn't loud but Ace, Sabo and Rayleigh heard it. For the brothers they smiled to each other, excitement and proud for their little brother to actually able to achieve his dream, after all the future Luffy never mentioned it so this revelation totally made them very proud as his older brothers. For Rayleigh he could only hum, now knowing who will be in next in line, he thought he should make this training more intense to make it more solid possible.

Chrono still in fox form who was behind Chopper could only watch in stoic expression. For him he saw many possibilities with no knowing which one the present would take. 'After my new master's plan is finished, I will return to my slumber for the next five hundred years.' He mentally smirked, 'I can't wait.'

Chopper gave a bow as his farewell before facing Chrono who understood. Both began to shine and disappeared on sight.

Rayleigh faced the brothers and grinned, "Now let's start the training."

"YEAH!" The three brothers shouted in excitement.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Two years later the day where the Straw Hat Pirates finally reunited and heading to Fisherman Island, Luffy was facing ahead with excitement of new adventure when his doctor, Chopper approached him.

"Luffy." Chopper called to grab his attention.

"Hmm?" Luffy questioned as he faced him.

"Can I speak to you? Just the two of us." Luffy observed his eyes to see how strongly Chopper wanted to talk to him. So he nodded and both went to the place where both could speak alone, the captain's room which Luffy never really used.

If anyone noticed them coming to the Captain's cabin, no one questioned it as they continue what they're presently doing. Inside, Chopper gave his confession.

"Luffy I don't know how it happened but I receive some memories from my future self."

Luffy's eyes widen, "Memories? You mean you never met him?"

Chopper shook his head, telling no. "I never met him but instead gave his memories to me. I don't know how he did it but it contains about the future experience that would give us harder times than normal, mostly about the war and the time how you fought against Blackbeard and gain your serious illness." Luffy nodded then he continued, "My future self might be thinking by passing his memories something could be gain or prevent something in this present. I just wanted to tell you that."

Luffy nodded before chucking, "Shishishi our future is kind of worried about us do they."

Chopper smiled and nodded as he agree, "Well what do you expect from them Luffy, thankfully not all adventure had been passed to me so there's nothing to worry."

"Well it would be boring when we knew everything that's going to happen." Luffy said as he hummed and nodded to himself then he grinned, "If something familiar happened to us, I'm counting on you to lead us Chopper."

"Sure!" Chopper said with a grinned to his lips.

* * *

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **My first One Piece fanfiction so please be easy on me. If ever there's any Grammatical Errors please forgive me. Thank you readers for reading it and hope you like it.**


End file.
